In a multitude of applications, it is necessary to pass a tubular part through a through-opening in a sheet-metal-type part and connect it there. Such an application would be, for example, a muffler bottom of an exhaust system for an internal combustion engine, (for example, in a motor vehicle) through which bottom, an exhaust pipe passes. During operation of the exhaust system, there may be mechanical stress in the area of the connection of the tubular part to the sheet-metal-type part, and the resulting force peaks may result in cracking in the circumferential edge of the through-opening.